herofandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Peach
Princess Peach Toadstool is the ruler of Mushroom Kingdom. She was kidnapped by Bowser during Super Mario Events. Mario rescues Peach from Bowser and she was safe once Bowser was defeated. She was damsel-in-distress every Mario games. She has an affinity for the color pink, which accents her feminine personality and kind temperament. Peach's girlish nature and role as the damsel are often represented with her heart abilities and Princess emblems. Peach's initial design was said to represent her stubborn appearance. Since her debut, Peach has appeared in installments related to the Mario game series for over 20 years. Peach is occasionally a key supporting character in mainstream games, and almost always playable in spin-off installments. Her most prominent appearance to date is as the heroine of Super Princess Peach. Peach has appeared in the Super Smash Bros. series and is available In Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. She will appear in The upcoming game Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS. She has appeared in all of the Mario and Sonic games to date. She has made appearances in NBA for the GameCube and SSX. Princess Peach appears as a playable character in Super Mario 3D World along with Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Rosalina. Powers and Abilities Heart Powers: Peach is shown to be a heart princess. Her abilities are usually based around hearts and the power of love. With it, she can perform various abilities such as attacking, absorbing and repelling attacks,stunning opponents, interacting and manipulating objects, and healing. Wishing Powers: Peach also has powerful wishing abilities. She can strengthen and weaken anyone with it. In the Mario and Luigi series. With the help of a Star Spirit, Starlow, Peach was able to channel her powers into a beam of energy (Peach Beam) and levitate Bowser, throwing him out of her castle with the use of telekinesis. Magic: Peach is an efficient user of magic. She can use it to put opponents to sleep, silencing opponents from using special moves, revive allies, or bombard a cluster of foes. Levitation: Peach can float in mid-air. This was introduced in the American version of Super Mario Bros. 2, her first playable appearance. Parasol Skills: Peach can effectively use a parasol. She can use it to block attacks, glide and float, and attack opponents. In Paper Mario, she has a special parasol that turns her into Bowser's guards and in Super Princess Peach, her parasol has a mind of it's own and can transform into a submarine. Emotion Empowerment: In Super Princess Peach, being on location in Vibe Island allowed Peach and her enemies to channel her emotions into powers. With Joy, she can fly and create cyclones. With Rage, she will create a magic fire around her making her invincible to enemies, attacks, and create earthquakes by jumping, it also increases her physical strength. Gloom will enable her to run much faster, jump higher, and turn her tears into strong water spouts. Calm heals her. It is not likely these powers stay with her or the other thousands of enemies who were granted abilities from being on Vibe Island, as we never see them again. Information Transfer: Sometimes when Peach is captured, she goes undercover, gathering information and sending it or useful items to Mario usually by letters. Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Damsel in distress Category:Mario Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Tritagonists Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Villain's Crush Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Neutral Good Category:The Icon Category:Multipliers Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Genius Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Drivers Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Rich Heroes Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Monarchs Category:Speedsters Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Girlfriends Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Sidekick Category:Classic Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Aristocrats Category:Hope Bringer Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Racers Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Magical Girls Category:Pure of heart Category:Lead Females Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Heroes by Power Category:Princess Warriors